


Needing/Getting

by larvitar



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F, agatha and tedros are in their fairytale ending sophie ran away from the school master, also character death is just implied :0, harry potter puppet pals voice ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST, post book 2 i guess, tedros is barely there but shrug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larvitar/pseuds/larvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agaphie ANGST one-shot bc i felt like it gl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing/Getting

Sophie can't believe herself right now.

It's incredibly likely the School Master has sent a large amount of beasts to fetch her, with gnarling teeth and growling sounds coming from inside their throat, and foaming at the mouth.

_Because you are the School Master's._

_And Agatha is Tedros'._

Sophie continues to reprimand herself.  _Stupid, stupid, god! I had my perfect ending with him! It was perfect!_

(It wasn't.)

(By now, however, Sophie has become very proficient at lying to herself.)

Her dress is torn from the woods, mangy, thorny plants tearing at her sides and scratching her pale legs. Sophie trips over a wayward thorn and falls into a crystal clear pond. Sophie flips her hair back out of her face, most of the watering coming out, as she squeezes it to get the rest out.

She can't stop thinking about Agatha, it's maddening. She sets her hands on the obnoxiously green grass surrounding the pond and starts to relive their memories.

_Aggie sneaking in the School for Evil as a roach and helping me with my classes. Their kiss to seal their happily ever after. Their other kisses, at night, mumbling inbetween lips._

Before she realizes it, Sophie is daydreaming about a girl who will never love her the same way again.

Though, she still misses Tedros, somehow. Sophie gives a light chuckle at the fact she thought he was her prince. They had some fun times, when Sophie was Filip and everything felt like it was going to work out, but Sophie had had a murky feeling then about it.

It still lingers.

Sophie can feel the tears streaming down her face, repeating to herself;

_"Aggie, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Aggie... Please believe me, I'm not a witch... You belong with me... I'm sorry, Agatha... I'm sorry..."_

_"I'm sorry..."_

Sophie collapses. She can't take it.

_She chose him over you._

Sophie wants to scream at the top of her lungs and expel all the words she needs to say.

_You're a filthy witch and that's why he chose you, not her._

They remain unsaid.

_I want your lips again, I want to kiss you again and again, I want to hold you and never let go, Aggie please-_

She's trembling, from her feet to her head, whispering, please, please,

The tears come down like leaves in fall, but more urgent, holding broken promises, lies, unsaid words-

 

The last thing Sophie remembers is Agatha.

She swears she hears her voice comforting her, telling her she loves her so much and Tedros is just her weird princely friend, everything Sophie needs to hear-

It's fleeting bliss.

Soon, her limbs go numb, from top to bottom.

 

_Aw, but it don't get much dumber_

  
_It don't get much dumber_

  
_Than trying to forget_

  
_A girl when you love her_


End file.
